Ichiro's Gift
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Ichiro doesn't seem to be in the Christmas spirit. Maybe his Grandma can help him out? OCxOC and InuKag pairing. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please!


Inuyasha:

Ichiro's Gift

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- Inuyasha, Kagome, and the kids are visiting Atsuko and Sota for Christmas, but Ichiro doesn't seem to be in the Christmas spirit. Perhaps his grandmother can help him?

* * *

Tokyo, Japan. Christmas Eve, 2014.

The city was alive with colorful lights and people flooding the busy streets. The city folk were hurrying home to spend the holidays with their families...and speaking of families, at the Higurashi Shrine, that's exactly what was happening, here.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and their children had come to visit again for Christmas, which became a yearly tradition ever since Kagome found that the Bone Eater's Well still worked. In fact, it was amazing that it still worked even after all this time. Unfortunately, Mamoru, the family's nekomata, had to stay behind, unable to travel through time like her family could. Sanka was a bit sad, at first, but Miroku, Sango, and their children promised to look after the demon cat until they returned tomorrow.

To help cheer her up, Atsuko gave her granddaughter a collar with a little bell attached; a Christmas present for the nekomata. She told her to give it to her tomorrow so that she would know that she wasn't forgotten. Sanka gratefully accepted the accessory and gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek as thanks.

Yamako and Sanka were helping decorate the tree with Sota and the newest member of the Higurashi Family, Hitomi, whom Sota once crushed on since the 3rd grade and had now married earlier in the fall. Needless to say, Hitomi was more than a little surprised when she found out about Kagome marrying Inuyasha, and even more surprised when she saw that he and the children had dog ears. Nonetheless, she accepted them and has kept the family secret ever since.

Speaking of Sota, he was now working at a pediatric center while Hitomi had gotten a job at a veterinary clinic, and they'd be sure to send some money to Atsuko, just to help make ends meet.

"You're doing a very good job decorating the tree, San," said Hitomi as she helped Sanka set up the tinsel garland.

"Thanks, Aunt Hitomi!" Sanka exclaimed, happily.

"You think Santa will bring us lots of presents, this year?" asked Yamako. "We've been extra good!"

"Oh, I'm sure Santa will get you everything on your list, Yamako," Sota replied as he helped the quarter-demon put an ornament on the tree.

Atsuko was sitting at the tea-table talking with Inuyasha and Kagome, who were both holding Izayoi and Usagi, respectively. Izayoi sat quietly in her father's lap, but as usual, Usagi was quite fussy as she squirmed in Kagome's arms. She couldn't sit still for anything. It seemed she was a little too fascinated by the tree.

"She's certainly full of energy, isn't she?" asked Atsuko.

"Yeah, that's our little Funny Bunny," Inuyasha said while he held Izayoi in his arms.

"But we still love her," Kagome began, "even though she keeps us up all night."

"I bet," Atsuko replied as she kissed Usagi on the top of her head, causing her to giggle.

As for Ichiro, he was lying on the couch with his arms behind his head. He had a dull, distant look in his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. He sighed as he turned over, trying to block out the chatter of his family behind him.

"Ichi?"

Ichiro turned over again, only to be met with the face of his grandmother, who hovered over him with an air of concern.

"Are you all right, dear?" asked Atsuko. "You don't seem to be in the Christmas spirit, tonight. In fact, you've been acting out of sorts since you got here."

"Uhh..." Ichiro muttered before he turned away. "You wouldn't get it, Grandma."

"I can try," Atsuko said as she sat down beside him. Ichiro looked up at her, causing her to give her a warm smile.

"Well...you know Tsukihime, my best friend?" asked Ichiro.

"The wolf demon girl you always hang out with, right?" asked Atsuko.

"Yeah, her," Ichiro said. "Well...she and I kinda got into an argument a couple of days before we came here."

"Oh, really?" Atsuko inquired. "And what happened?"

"Uh...I don't really wanna get into it," said Ichiro. "It's really just stupid...but anyway, now she's mad at me and she won't even talk to me."

"Oh, I see," Atsuko surmised. "Have you tried to apologize?"

"Well...I did," Ichiro said, "but she won't look at me...and not just that, her dad and her little sister and brother are mad at me, too." He sighed as he ran both his hands through his hair. "My Dad told me to just give her space, but...I kinda wanna make it up to her, now."

"Hmm..." Atsuko hummed before she stood up, then took her eldest grandson's hand in hers. "Ichi, come with me."

"Huh?" Ichiro muttered.

"I think I know a way you can make this up to her," Atsuko replied with a wink.

XXX

"...Why did I even come here?"

A concerned Ayame glanced over at Tsukihime...who was staring down inside the Bone Eater's Well, eyes bereft of its usual bright gleam.

"Oh, Tsuki," Ayame said as she walked over and gently hugged her daughter.

"I know Ichi's not here," said Tsukihime. "So why did I even come here?"

"...The heart wants what the heart wants, they say," Ayame replied.

"What does that mean?" asked Tsukihime.

"It means that even though you're mad at Ichiro," Ayame began, "you still wanted to see him more than anything, didn't you?"

"...Yeah...I guess so," Tsukihime muttered before she sighed. "It was stupid, though...coming all the way when I know he's not home."

"Kagome said he'll be back tomorrow afternoon, won't he?" asked Ayame. "The best we can do is go back home and wait until then."

"...Yeah..." Tsukihime agreed, halfheartedly. Her mother smiled before she gently kissed her forehead, right where her scar was, then took her by the hand and walked away, preparing to head back home to the den...but then, there was this brief flash of light, prompting Tsukihime to stop and turn around. She gasped silently as she saw Ichiro come climbing over the well, dressed in those strange modern clothes. He yelped as he slipped over the edge and fell into the snow, but then quickly shook his head, sending the white, cold powder away from his hair.

"Ichi?" Tsukihime asked.

"Tsuki!" Ichiro exclaimed as he stood up...holding what looked like some sort of box that was wrapped up in colorful red paper with white stripes and tied up with a perfect green ribbon.

"W...what's that?" asked Tsukihime as she gestured to the box.

"Oh, this?" Ichiro asked as he held it up. "It's for you...it's...a Christmas present."

Tsukihime blinked at Ichiro while Ayame stood nearby with a knowing grin.

"A...Christmas present?" asked Tsukihime. "For me?"

"Yeah," Ichiro replied. "I felt bad because of the argument we had another day and...I wanted to make it up to you, so my Grandma drove me around in her strange village and...well...just open it."

Tsukihime blinked again before she took the present in her hands, then carefully untied the ribbon and tore off the paper, revealing a plain white cardboard box. Of course, she wasn't that silly. She knew there was something inside, so she opened up the lid...and gasped as her eyes suddenly lit up.

It was a white wolf plushie, brand new, with brown eyes made of glass and a nose made out of leather.

"It's...it's so cute...!" Tsukihime whispered.

"I saw it in a window and I thought of you," said Ichiro. "It wasn't easy to get, though. A lot of people wanted it, too. I actually almost had to fight an old lady for it!"

The two pre-teens laughed, and even Ayame couldn't help chuckling a bit.

"...So...forgive me?" Ichiro inquired, prompting Tsukihime to smile at him before she pretty much threw her arms around him, causing him to stumble back for a moment...but then he smiled and returned her hug.

"Of course, I do, dummy," Tsukihime whispered as her tail wagged.

"Merry Christmas, Tsukihime," Ichiro said.

"Thanks, Ichi," Tsukihime replied. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

Soon, Ichiro pulled away, preparing to head back to the modern ages...but just as he was about to do so, Tsukihime suddenly grabbed him by his wrist...and gave him a small peck on his left cheek, causing his face to turn redder than holly. Tsukihime beamed, her tail wagging faster than before while Ayame had the biggest smile that anyone had ever seen. As for Ichiro, he could only give an awkward grin as he put his palm to his cheek.

XXX

When Ichiro came back, the first things he saw were his parents standing at the doorway of the well house, both of them giving him knowing smiles.

"So?" Kagome asked. "How'd it go?"

"Uh...I think it's safe to say Tsukihime forgives me," said Ichiro.

"That's good to know," Inuyasha replied. "Now you head in the house. Your grandmother's almost got dinner ready."

Ichiro nodded before he headed into the house. Inuyasha prepared to follow after...until Kagome grabbed him by his sleeve, causing him to glance back at her as she smiled at him...an almost sultry smile.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kagome replied...before she pointed up. "Except for that."

Inuyasha glanced up...and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging overhead.

_'Ma, you clever little...!'_ he thought...but then he looked down as Kagome smiled at him, her eyes half-lidded in that way that he just couldn't resist. He grinned, a fang poking out from beneath his lower lip...before he soon tilted his wife's head back and pressed his lips up against hers. She gave a small moan as she fisted his haori in her hands while he had his arms around her back. Soon, they broke the kiss and Inuyasha lightly touched his forehead against Kagome's.

"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha..."

"Merry Christmas, Kagome..."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
